


Halloween Night

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: I wrote a little bitty blacksand drabble for Halloween.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 4
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/1/2013.

Not many beings would dare approach the Nightmare King in his full glory on Halloween night. He was too protean then, shifting from one form to another with barely a thought, his transformations governed only by his inhuman understanding of terror and its interweaving with every other balancing act performed by the heart and brain. He was impossible to talk to then, his body conveying his meaning by swifter methods than airy signifiers. He was too curious then, too fearless then, to be safe to most—to those who could feel fear themselves.

The Sandman dared approach the Nightmare King in his full glory on Halloween night. He enjoyed the challenge of keeping up (or not—a dangerous game but often tempting, given what he knew Pitch was seeing in his thoughts) with all his transformations; he too knew that bodies spoke more clearly than words ever could. He enjoyed satisfying far more than his curiosity as he discovered Pitch knew more than one way to quicken breath, knew more than one way to cause a heart to pound, to cause chills to race up a spine.

Not many beings would dare approach the Nightmare King on Halloween night. Once he had done so, Sandy would never dare miss doing so again.


End file.
